The field of the disclosure relates generally to electric drive power systems and, more particularly, to a systems and methods of detecting ground faults in a network of a plurality of transformer-less drive power supplies.
At least some known solidly grounded power distribution systems generate an electrical arc when a ground fault occurs. In certain environments such an arc can ignite an explosive atmosphere in proximity to the arc location. In non-solidly grounded systems a first ground fault will not cause an electrical arc to be generated, but a second ground fault occurring in a system that has an existing ground fault can cause such an arc. It may be a system operator specification or a requirement by industrial or operating standards to trip the system after a first ground fault because the second ground fault would lead to a phase-to-phase to ground short circuit and potential arc. However, if the first ground fault is detected and disconnected from the mains supply before a second ground fault develops, the system is more resilient to ground faults and achieves higher mean time between failures (MTBF) values.